1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for elevating an occupied wheelchair and, more particularly, is concerned with a device for raising and lowering an occupant between ground and a higher level for boarding and deplaning from an airplane.
2. Description of Background Art
An impaired person may be incapable of transitioning without assistance from ground level to the door of an airplane. This is particularly so in rural locations, where a commuter airline may be serviced by ground-based facilities which do not include moving ramps or walkways.
In such situations, the need has arisen for providing a device for raising and lowering an impaired person, who may be wheelchair-bound or stretcher-bound between the ground and a higher level for boarding and deplaning from an airplane.